


Heartbreaking Wedding

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor and Amanda's prank on Michael goes very sour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaking Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got this idea from watching a skit on Top Funniest moments or whatever on tv. It involved this little wedding scenario and the best man did this to the groom while the Bride sat ont he best man's lap, and for some reason I thought of Amanda,Michael,and Trevor. Oh God.

It was during the wedding after party at Michael and Amanda's trailer. Amanda agreed to do this so that Trevor would shut the fuck up about it! He was eager...Too eager to have Michael's mouth all up and down his leg. Amanda knew what Trevor was doing but she was going to let it slide.

Michael was blindfolded. The goal was to have him take off the garter on Amanda's thigh and pull it down her leg. BUT the twist was that Trevor had on the Garter. Trevor pulled up his pants leg.

The only people at the wedding party were Lester and Brad. Brad was heard gagging and Lester sighed in disapproval.

Trevor just sat there cheesing.

''Just get this over with Michael!'' Amanda yelled annoyed.

Michael grinned,''Ah, eager are we? Can't wait to have me caress you baby?''

Trevor bit his lip and Amanda could have sworn that she felt Trevor's boner through her dress, but she pushed the thought away,''Hurry the fuck up!''

Brad busted out laughing. ''Fuck you Bradley!'' Michael yelled.

Michael leaned into Trevor's thigh and felt for the garter. He made a face,''Damn baby you need to lay off the cardio!''

Bradley and Lester laughed at that, Lester having to stop to use his inhaler. Amanda said nothing just shaking her head and wishing for this to end sooner. Michael bit into the garter making sure to nip at Trevor's flesh,Trevor bit back a moan and now Amanda KNEW that what she felt was a boner. She wanted to believe that Trevor was not horny for her fiance now husband but it's getting harder to deny.

Michael slowly pulled the garter belt down Trevor's leg and got down to Trevor's foot but then he felt Trevor's boot...

''What the fuck!'' Michael jumped up and took off his blind folder,''Oh hell no!'' He spat and rubbed his mouth, everyone laughed at the scene Michael was making. Trevor chuckled and said,''Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it.''

''Fuck you! I knew there was something off!'' Michael yelled turning red.

Amanda laughed and got off of Trevor's lap wrapping her arms around her husbands shoulders,''I'm sorry for pranking you my love.'' she kisses his cheek as to apologize.

Michael smiles,''It's okay baby, did you two plan that!?''

''Trevor did. He kept bothering me so I went along with it.'' Amanda says with a shrug.

Michael shook his head,''This is not like you baby.''

Amanda giggled,''Well I just told you it wasn't my idea.'' They then gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Trevor then got up and split them up,''Uh we're still here love birds.''

Amanda shrugged and hugged her husband and was surprised when she felt Trevor wrap his arms around Michael from behind. Amanda stepped back,''Do you mind Trevor!?''

''Yes.'' Trevor answered without any emotion.

Michael laughed,''Let me go man haha.'' But a minute passed and Trevor did not let go. This aggravated the hell out of Amanda,''Let him go Trevor!''

Trevor did not move and inch, his face was buried in Michael's neck. Trevor's hands were trembling. Now Michael was worried,''You okay man?''

Bradley says,''C'mon Trevor man, what's wrong?'' He was worried as well, Trevor had confided in Brad about a lot of things. He knew that Trevor wouldn't take this wedding well.

Michael tried to look at Trevor over his shoulder but his face was hidden. Amanda hit Trevor's back,''Get off! Quit being weird!''

Michael shrugged his friend off and then Trevor bolted! He ran out of the trailer without a word. Brad sighed,''Ah, shit...''

They heard a blood curdling scream come from outside. Brad and Lester jumped up. Lester says softly,''You two stay in here, we'll go get him.''

Michael looked confused but guilty at the same time, he knew it had something to do with him. But what was weird was how fast the mood shifted. One second it was fun and cute and all and the next second his best friend is screaming in the snow.

''You stay here baby. I'll go check on T.'' Michael says to his wife before going outside to his best friend. Trevor was on the porch in fetal position with Lester and Brad trying to get him up.

Michael says,''What's wrong T?''

Trevor only looks the other way,''Leave me alone Mikey.''

Michael yells,''Not until you tell me what the fuck just happened?''

Trevor only looks up at him,''I hate you!''

''What the fuck!?'' Michael exclaims unable to handle the mood shift.

Brad sighs,''Trevor you told me you would be okay.''

Trevor only shivers and shakes his head.

Michael says softly,''I'm sorry that you're not feeling well T. Do you want me to drive you home?''

Trevor only nods. Lester and Brad give each other a look. They were very worried for Trevor.

Michael kissed Amanda before telling her that he was going to drive Trevor home.

The drive there was very unsettling. Michael broke thee silence by saying,''So what is the problem T?''

Trevor only huffed.

''What the fuck is wrong? Seriously just tell me.''

''You'll laugh.'' Trevor says softly.

''I promise you that I won't just fucking tell me.'' Michael huffs out.

''I lost myself. During the prank. I forgot reality. Then I saw you hug and kiss her and...''

''What do you mean you forgot reality!?''

''I-I felt like I was really in Amanda's place.I lost myself.'' Trevor says his voice wavering.

Michael gulped damn this is awkward. He decided to not answer. Hopefully this moment will be forgotten. Maybe Trevor is drunk or something. He just needs some sleep. Hopefully this will disappear. Michael drove Trevor to his trailer and hurriedly left to go back to his new bride putting all of this in the back of his mind.


End file.
